Video conferencing is an increasingly prevalent communication source due to technological advances that allow easy video capture and transmission. For instance, many computer systems include built-in cameras facilitating video capture. Similarly, peripheral cameras are inexpensive and easy to use.
Typically, video captured for use in video conferencing suffers from various degrees of poor illumination. In general, video conferencing typically occurs in locations in which full control of lighting is not available to participants. For example, a user may participate in a video conference in a room having simple lighting controls, typically limited to on and off. Poor lighting can result in video capture that does not fully and accurately capture the object of the video capture. For instance, the resultant video may suffer from an unevenly lit participant with harsh, sharp shadows, and shadow regions lacking detail. These deficiencies may prevent a participant from seeing the facial expressions of another participant or reading text, and generally diminishes the video teleconference experience.
The drawings referred to in the description of embodiments should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.